General Commerce Association
The is an umbrella board of directors, founded by close affiliates and influential figures known for their perception and deepened wisdom in the world of business; where all of them held the chairman position from their respective syndicates, first mentioned in episode 222 of the drama. For every 4 years, an election will be held to choose a suitable candidate for the position of , who concurrently also served the chairman position of the particular syndicate they have been entrusted with. An antagonistic group called the is an opposing party belonging to the association; operating the events within the shadows and sought to overthrow the current members of the group. The histories and descriptions of the named syndicates in the drama are found on this page. Mission *The role of the General Director is upholding the strong principle sense of justice to ensure that the future of the entire business world to prosper in a positive manner, maintaining the moral principle of compassion where everyone in the association will gain greater wealth and reputation through a healthy mindset. *To prevent cruel-hearted and ambitious desires with controlling the entire business world, turning it into a war-zone where everyone ruthlessly targets one another when coming to achieve their personal goals. History As described by RuiYan in episode 222, 30 years prior to the series, an individual known as K-Dong was capable of inducing intense amounts of fear into the entire business world for an uncertain period of time. But afterward, everything resumed back to normal after the mentioning of the name "K-Dong" has seemingly disappeared. The 10th election for General Director's position was held in episode 266, where ZhiMing emerged victory against HongJie (K-Dong), who was arrested for almost comprising the life of JianHua in an attempt to bride MingZhu and FangZi. On the other hand, TianYu was rightfully rejected as a possible candidate for the position after becoming a wanted criminal for his genocide attempts of Luo and Lin families respectively, stemming from his love towards JiaXiu and personality. Members World Group is an architecture-based large entrepreneurship which was founded by AhMei and her deceased husband. World-Group is owned by the affluent LinFamily for many decades. Between episode 83 to episode 193, World-Group was amorally taken over by the archenemies of LinFamily; YunRu and JiangFamily. Thanks to the youngest generation of its rightful owners, World-Group is safely reclaimed back from the antagonists of the drama. is a close affiliate hotel belonging to World-Group. LinFamily holds 48% of the entire company's shares. :;Lin Qing Long During his tenure of World-Group, QingLong was responsible for expanding the syndicate into the current successful state. Having retired from the syndicate, QingLong had entrusted its management to his eldest sons; ZhiMing and ZhiWen, who were currently the youngest leaders of the family's business. :;Lin Zhi Ming With the fall of JiangFamily, ZhiMing inherited the chairman position of World-Group after episode 193. Despite being only 31 years old at that time, ZhiMing's capabilities had surpassed the achievements of his father and even the expectations from the eyes of close affiliates. Continuing his family's legacy of upholding compassionate morale to obtain a greater reputation, his personality fits the mission of the entire association. This benefitted the future of the business world, hence, ZhiMing becomes entrusted as the perfect candidate to lead the entire association. :;Wu Jia Yun Given the title of , the wife of ZhiMing who served as the main source of emotional and mental support for him. Not losing to ZhiMing in terms of abilities, JiaYun becomes the immediate person of choice to lead the entire syndicate and association during the absence of her husband. Even before that, JiaYun is solely responsible for the expansion of WorldHotel after her many years of contributions. Wang Shi Chang * : During the initial days of establishment, the hospital was infamous for accepting unauthorized bribes from close affiliates led by the founding board of directors to expand its reputation and having disregarded the lives of innocent. But in the present day, the founding members had redeemed from their illegal actions and the hospital embarked on the pathway of gearing towards providing the best medical serves for all the patients . With BaoNa becoming a charity volunteer of the hospital, ChongRen and XiaoKe was entrusted with completely changing YongXin into a medical institution popular for positive influences and earning the trust from everyone. *ShiChang: Also referred to as , ShiChang is the father of YanXi and part of the founding members of YongXin-hospital. Despite his retirement, ShiChang played the role in coordinating the votes during the election for General Director. Chen Dong , she coincidentally shared the same name as her actor; ; the wife of , who played the role of YongCheng. Having received deeds from XiuChun during the past, she was closely affiliated with ZhouFamily. Her company is intrigued towards the research of inheritance diseases. Once recovering her trust towards LinFamily, ChenDong assisted with recovering WorldGroup from the major villains and forgoes her initial support for them. She had 15% of WorldGroup shares. YongBao Group is a "smaller" entrepreneurship in comparison with that of World-Group that is heavily geared towards the production of cosmetic-based products for consumers to use. A smaller company within the syndicate is called the . With ZhouFamily faced the threat of infiltrators, YongBao is currently at the hands of LinFamily. :;Yao Ming Zhu Known as from LinFamily. Wanting to secure ZhiWen's future for her selfish frame and glory, MingZhu meddled with the hostility of ZhouFamily and assuming the company's chairman position. This forced her to resign from her role as an "observer" for World-Group. :;Zhou Rui Yan Called as , RuiYan is the founder of YongBao-Group and senior partner of FangZi. During his tenure as chairman, RuiYan envisions the syndicate under the ideals of "infinity management" and expanding YongBao. Due to his declining health, RuiYan had retired after humbly accepting MingZhu's take over as the chairman position. :;Zhou Yong Cheng YongCheng had founded the YongBao Enterprise during his youthful days. Having redeemed from his resentful viewpoints towards the aspect of "business", YongCheng finally earned the recognition from RuiYan as his successor. During the General Director's election, he represented his father to vote for ZhiMing. Shen Fang Zi Known as in her company, FangZi appeared as a director for World-Group; sharing the aforementioned position with RuiYan (15% shares). Due to the appearances of JianHua and her son GuoHao later in the drama, FangZi was revealed to have solely established her company during her youthful days. During the election for General Director, FangZi becomes the key figure for ZhiMing's victory against HongJie (K-Dong). Boosting similar ideals within her partnership for RuiYan, both of them had an eccentric perception and having affirmed ZhiMing as "trustworthy" for World-Group's chairman position. During their first appearances, they purposely handled out trials for the purpose of proving their deepened distaste towards HongJie for his sadistic demeanor. Luo Guan Ting * : An architecture-based syndicate similar to World-Group. Established during GuanTing's tenure as chairman, he was infamously regarded for his barbaric methods of leading the syndicate and was further expanded under the hands of TianYu through following the former's footsteps. With the latter resorted to "genocide attempts" of endangering the lives of his enemies, QinTian-Group was rightfully reclaimed back by LuoFamily. *GuanTing: Known as , he is the founder of QinTian-Group. GuanTing was absent during the election for General Director. Having seen through the wicked ambitions of TianYu, GuanTing already gave ZhiMing his support for the position. :;Possible Age Order *Most senior in age: Zhou Rui Yan (70 years old as revealed in episode 267) and Luo Guan Ting (old friend of RuiYan) *Second: Lin Qing Long (his mother is around the same age as RuiYan and GuanTing), Wang Shi Chang, Liu Dong, Sun Dong *Third: Yao Ming Zhu *Fourth: Chen Dong *Fifth: Shen Fang Zi *Sixth: Zhou Yong Cheng *Seventh: Lin Zhi Ming *Eighth: Wu Jia Yun Antagonists :;Jiang Hong Jie The main villain of the drama, HongJie was responsible for taking over World-Group. He loses the chairman position after being apprehended for his crimes. Hiding behind the shadows as , he commanded his underlings to target TianYu and ZhiMing for the position of General Director. However, he ultimately failed in his ambitions. :;Underlings * : Introduced as the loyal underling of LiMei, she surrendered to the authorities after LiMei's failure of endangering the lives of LinFmily. She cooperated with HongJie once more, who bailed her out from imprisonment. * (appeared in episode 219, last appeared in episode 226): An underling of HongJie, portrayed by , The Clown debuted as a warning for ZhiMing and TianYu for the purpose of giving up the position of General Director. Within lesser aspects, his appearance and personality is directly tribute/reference to the 2019 psychological film (English), Joker https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joker_(2019_film) * : ShiMing devoted himself with pledging loyalty towards HongJie. Under the latter's behalf, he meddled with ZhengHao and YuTang, succeeding XiaoChou in the failed attempt to eliminate ZhiMing for competing with his master for the position of General Director through manipulating with JiaYun. DianDian.png| portraying the character DingShiMing.jpeg| as ShiMin :;Minor Characters *Liu Dong: Only appeared in episode 266. * is a close affiliation within the business world, he owned an unauthorized money lender business since his youthful days. While MingZhu was forced to vote for HongJie (K-Dong), both of them had made the wrong decision of giving their vote to the antagonist, who loses the election against ZhiMing. Contradictionary *As K-Dong was revealed to be HongJie, who wasn't even born in the timeframe that RuiYan has mentioned. It could be possible that K-Dong was a fictional alias adopted by HongJie, based on the real person whose true identity remained unknown or it could a close relative of HongJie and LiMei who had used that title before. Or another simple explanation, HongJie is a major underling from the real K-Dong; who will make an appearance in the show. Based on the events in the drama, the latter scenario is more possible due to the timeframe and the appearances of HongJie all contradicted the background story that RuiYan has talked about. Reference List Category:The Sound of Happiness